


Relief

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Spanking, War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull works out the association of pain with the war room from Rion Lavellan by ravaging him on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't written anything about my inquisitor yet. Here's my Lavellan, Rion.  
> NSFW image this piece was based off at the bottom :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The creak of the door was strangely familiar. Rion Lavellan hummed as a large hand on the small of his back guided him through and into the room ahead. Once they were inside, he turned in Bull’s general direction for he was unable to see him with the red blindfold around his eyes. The low rumble of a chuckle from the qunari brought a smile to Rion’s face before there were hands against his chest pushing him back under the back of his legs hit hard wood.

“Where are we?” he asked. Bull grasped the edge of the blindfold and tugged it down lightly just enough for Rion to see. His eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to recover from the blurry haze of having the blindfold covering his vision. He let his eyes flicker around the room, recognising the familiar patterns and his hands found wood behind him to be nothing other than the war table. His fingers reached back and found the map laid across the table. “Oh, naughty! What will Cullen say about this?”

He squeaked as Bull nudged him back so he laid against the table, his knees bent around the edge and his lower legs swinging. It seemed he wasn’t going to get an answer. The blindfold was placed back over his eyes and he could feel the brush of Bull’s light facial hair against his shoulder whilst his teeth nipped at his neck. Rion found his large shoulders, running his fingers along the scars with familiarity. The buttons of his jacket were quickly undone revealing the milky flesh underneath. He whined lowly in his throat as calloused hands rubbed along the expanse of his chest and took extra care to rub over his nipples. In the meantime, Rion kicked off his boots and they clattered onto the floor below.

“Roll over,” Bull commanded, pulling Rion’s jacket off his arms. The elf obeyed, flipping over onto his stomach and groaning appreciatively when hands grabbed at his ass. “Hands up and behind your head,”

What was he up to? Rion did as he was told. He wiggled in anticipation for what was coming next. The feeling of rope rubbing against his wrists was unmistakeable. The rough material bit into his skin, sure to leave angry red marks in their wake once this was over. Once it was tied, he moved his fingers around experimentally, making sure he wasn’t about to lose all blood flow in them.

After a firm slap to the ass, Bull rolled him back over. His head lay over his bound wrists, arms stretched up baring no room for covering the upper half of his body. He attempted to steady his faltering breath as his thighs were grabbed and raised. He could feel the press of Bull’s own erection against his clothed ass. He was helpless, Bull had a firm grip on his legs and no magic could be cast while he was strung like this. It was always a little nerve-wracking, he had no doubts he would give himself completely to his qunari lover upon request but displays of utter submission still got to him no matter how much he trusted him. He knew that if it got too much he could stop it all with a single word but even in the deepest moments of doubt, he hadn’t wanted to.

“Do you know why I’ve chosen this?” Bull spoke up. A shiver passed through his body at the husky sound of his voice against his ear. Rion shook his head. Bull began caressing his thighs as he continued. “You make so many decisions here. Choices that make the difference between life and death. They all depend on you to make the right one. So much blood tied to this one place…” An ache bubbled in Rion’s throat, desperate to wipe away any tears that were beginning to surface but quickly realising he wasn’t able to. He squirmed but Bull stilled him. “But it doesn’t have to be all this is. You can be whoever you want wherever you want, Kadan.”

The rubbing on his thighs had never soothed him more. He knew what he was doing, how to make him feel better, it had been why he’d agreed to all this in the first place with his own feelings aside.

“Bull…” he whispered. A finger was pushed against his chapped lips.

“Quiet, Rion.” Rion released a shaky breath upon hearing his name. Not inquisitor, not herald, not boss, not even Lavellan. “You can be just you, Rion. No titles. No responsibility,”

He settled in Bull’s hold. Anything else he said drowned out with the nibbling on his ear, the sharp nips on his neck and at the junction to his shoulder. The tender touches wouldn’t last for long. So long as he was gentle with him he would let intrusive thoughts distract him. So he shouldn’t have been surprised at the jerk back to reality when Bull tore off the remainder of his clothes. There was nothing to be ashamed of, he told himself with his cock half-hard between his legs, they had done this many times before. He could feel his eyes on him as he spread his legs unceremoniously then hitched one up onto his shoulder.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk, fill you up with my come,” Bull told him, a hand gliding over a cheek of his ass before pulling away to slap it roughly. Rion jolted and gasped at the sting of the hit. “I’m going to be so deep inside you that you won’t be able to think about anything but me, ravaging you, claiming you,”

Words rang hollow. He had no claim over him. Rion knew Bull would do anything he asked of him at any given time, except this very one. Upon hearing it, he moaned, squirmed in need of the contact. Bull would happily oblige, striking him until his ass was beginning to redden. He could feel the heat between his legs growing as he laid his eyes upon in the sprawled out elf before him, flushed, begging for his attentions. Rion trembled as he pulled apart his burning cheeks to look at the sensitive little hole there. It was amazing he could take such a man like Bull. It pulled him apart and took him to his limits every time but he loved it. He lived for the breathless moments of desire as he was forced to take in more than his body could truly handle.

To his surprise, Bull ignored his asshole for the moment. Fingers trailed back up to touch his small cock, wrapping around its base and pumping it in small jerks. Rion had to wiggle his hips, grind up to the contact that was making tiny moans bubble from his lips but Bull pushed them back down. The wood of the table dug into the small of his back, sure to leave marks behind.

His cock gathered precum at its tip. Rion whined as a familiar coil stirred within him, a throbbing heat as he was brought closer and closer to release. He needed it now, more than anything else, but it would be humiliating to finish this quickly. He couldn’t help it, knowing he was laying vulnerable like this was enough to turn him on. As much as he wanted to plead that he didn’t want to come until Bull was inside him, words couldn’t fall out of his lips. He was on the brink, ready to embrace the hot white pleasure that was about to course through his body any moment.

But it never came. Rion had to blink back tears from underneath the blindfold. Bull’s hand withdrew, leaving his cock an angry red.

“Not yet. You didn’t really think I’d let you come so soon did you?” Bull asked without expecting an answer, gliding his hand back down to squeeze his behind. Rion whimpered. He knew he wouldn’t have let him achieve orgasm, yet every time he brought him to the edge he could’ve sworn he was there. He seemed to bring him closer every time.

Hands withdrew from his body. He could hear the sound of a cap being unscrewed. He expected the press of Bull’s large fingers against his opening now. Instead, he squeaked indignantly at the cool feel of oil sliding over his hole. Bull had tipped it over him. It was so cold in contrast to his burning skin, dribbling in thick globs down the crack of his ass and onto the table. Bull parted his cheeks again, staring at the way the slick made his hole glisten.

“Look at how wet you are,” he teased. Rion’s head lolled to one side, biting his lip a little as a finger slid against his hole and smeared the oil in the process. “Like a bitch in heat, a good elven slut. You would let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?”

He gasped loudly when Bull struck his ass again. This time, he was expecting an answer.

“Y-Yes! Anything! My body is…is yours to use as you please!” Rion stammered. He heard the rumble of Bull’s laughter. He pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“Good boy,” he praised. Rion let out a sigh of relief. He was rewarded with a thick finger pushing inside him. Bull grunted as he drank in the sight. He was so tight and hot around his finger; it was always amazing how much he could take when he felt how he truly constricted around any intrusion of his body. As he worked in the digit and began to prepare him for the main act, his eyes flickered up to the elf’s face. He was holding back. He reached up to stroke his face, sparing a moment to trace over his vallaslin. Rion gasped as he let a thumb slip in between his lips, pulling his mouth open until he drooled around it.

Desperate for more, Rion rolled his hips as Bull pushed another finger inside his ass. He was beginning to feel the burn of the stretch, the way the ring of his ass protested against Bull’s ministrations. The fingers stretched him, pulling apart his insides. Bull pushed them in to the final knuckles, curling them until he found the bump of his prostate. It took all of Rion’s strength not to bite on the thumb in his mouth, a moan wrenched from him.

Bull had no room for mercy. He rubbed his fingers against the sweet spot almost painfully, watching how Rion squirmed on the table. His fingers behind his head dug into his sweaty palms, legs trembling as he was helpless to the onslaught of pleasure. He needed Bull to be inside him, he didn’t want to come without it. The pressure on his prostate only reminded him of what it would feel like to have his cock pushing against it. The fingers were just not the same. He needed more.

The thumb between his lips was released when a third finger was pushed in. They wiggled around inside him, thrusting in to simulate what he would do with his cock later. Rion drew his lips together to wet them. The hand that had been in his mouth moved to settle on his hip. It stopped Rion from arching off the table as he rubbed desperately against his sweet spot again until he was unduly sensitive.

“Please…please Bull…” he whimpered. Bull cocked an eyebrow. “I need more! I need you…”

“Me? Do you need me or do you need my cock? You want my cock don’t you? You can’t come without it,” Bull countered. He pushed his fingers in deeper causing Rion to let out a short cry.

Rion wanted to shake his head, deny it, but his body wouldn’t let him. He nodded, unable to wipe away the drool pooling at the corner of his lips. Bull only chuckled more, giving a particularly hard thrust of the three fingers he had pushed inside him. He had no doubts that Rion could be trained to take his whole hand if pushed. He could already fit the entire girth of his shaft in there. Perhaps slipping his thumb in along with four of his fingers would be a struggle but he thought that he could be taught to take it. That could be saved for another day though. There was plenty of time to try all sorts of things with him. He’d find out just how far he could push him.

“Yes…your cock. I want you cock in me, please, I need you to fuck me!” Confidence grew in Rion’s voice. Despite his pleading, Bull didn’t stop rubbing against that spot until he began to babble mindlessly. He tried to pull out more words from his lips but he couldn’t. He was so sensitive it was beginning to grow almost painful. He was so needy for more.

“I can’t believe you want me to stick my cock in such a slutty hole,” Bull taunted, eventually pulling his fingers out roughly. Rion gasped a little. “You take my fingers so well, how do I know you haven’t been sleeping with other men? I bet you’d take the first thing willing to rut you,”

Another slap on his ass. Rion made a pitiful noise at the debasement. He was saying such cruel things. There was no way he could sleep with other guys even if he wanted to. Bull had truly ruined him for any other man, especially anyone human or an elf. None could live up to the stretch and burn that Bull provided. He prayed the qunari never left him.

“N-Never…! I’m only a slut for you, I can’t help it it’s just your cock feels so good. Please, I need you to put it in me,” he protested weakly. Bull rubbed a hand against the hot skin of his ass where he’d been struck before pulling out his erection. He doused his length in the oil he had abandoned a while ago. For him to be able to take it, he had to make sure he coated it liberally. He wouldn’t want the poor man to rip or tear although the idea of him having to see a healer for such a thing was an amusing thought. He would surely turn a dark shade of red as he had to admit that he let Bull fuck him like a horny whore. He would mimic the colour he bore now, flushed with red in the throes of passion. He was blushing up to his ears, sweat gathering on his face.

He thought he might cry with happiness once he felt the blunt head of Bull’s cock pushing at his stretched out opening. He was inching his way inside him. Hands grasped at both of his thighs and his legs were pushed up, knees towards his chest to expose him fully as he slid in. Rion groaned as he was breached intimately. He had been waiting for this and now it was here. Bull revelled in every tight, hot inch of his passage. He rocked himself inside until his hips brushed against his ass.

Rion moaned weakly as he adjusted to the full width. Pleas for movement began falling from his lips. Bull obliged, pulling out slightly only to slam back inside him. Rion wanted to be able to grab hold of Bull’s shoulders and draw his body close to him, feel the full brunt of his size against his smaller body. But he knew only Bull had control over his body while he was in this state. His hands taking up almost half of his entire thighs was enough to draw him in to the reality of how giant Bull really was compared to him. That and the stretch of his large shaft inside him. His ass convulsed uselessly around the intrusion, it was always too much but he liked it best that way. The idea of using the safe word didn’t even cross his mind.

“You were made for this, for my cock,” Bull grunted as he gave another firm slam into him. From then on, he thrust into him with reckless abandon. Rion couldn’t find the words to reply, taking whatever Bull put out and crying out wordlessly.

His fingers were scratching into the hard wood underneath him and his toes curled as Bull pushed in faster and harder. A co-ordinated rock of his hips led to a firm hit against his sensitive prostate. It was still sore from the abuse from his fingers. Rion moaned helplessly, almost certain that the entirety of Skyhold could hear him now. He didn’t care. The thought of his people losing respect for his political power because he was being fucked like a common whore didn’t even bubble to surface.

Instead, he feared how close he was to coming. He didn’t want it to be over just yet but these precise thrusts to his sweet spot were making it hard. His own neglected erection throbbed against his stomach, pooling precum close to his navel.

Bull eventually leaned down to mumble sultry words into his ear, digging in hard enough on his thighs that it would surely leave bruises. Rion rocked his hips back against the thrusts. It wouldn’t take long before he’d come. A little push of a hand on his cock would take him there in seconds but that wasn’t going to happen. Bull seemed to have no intention of getting him off that way and he couldn’t do much with his own hands behind his head. He was determined to get him off by prostate stimulation alone and Rion knew it could happen.

It was building up. He was there, so close, almost there. A shudder passed through his body, a startling cry as he keened and came over his stomach. Hot white landed over his body, his hips rolling whilst he spurted the last of it. He panted heavily, Bull stilling inside him but not finishing himself. He felt his body go weak in Bull’s grasp, twitching around his cock.

“Don’t think I’m done with you,” he told him. Rion didn’t doubt it for a second.

A small moan escaped him as Bull pulled out. He left behind a stretched out hole, open and ready. Bull reached up and pulled the blindfold from his face. Rion blinked, looking up at him and blinking away the tears he hadn’t realised had gathered. He flipped Rion over onto his stomach, no doubt smearing the sticky come that had been resting there all over the table. What was the point of taking away the blindfold if he wasn’t even going to look at his face while he fucked him? He didn’t have time to think as Bull untied his sore wrists leaving him to claw at the table when he pushed back inside his heat.

He garbled incoherently as Bull thrust inside his body, he allowed him to use him as he pleased. He was too weak to do anything about it. Not even when Bull grabbed hold of his wrists again and used them to wrench his body back, back arching almost painfully. His toes were barely touching the floor, struggling to keep up. There was no stopping him as he manoeuvred inside him and fucked his body like a doll. Rion’s spent cock twitched against the table as he was pounded into.

There wasn’t much time between the movement in position and when Bull stilled once again. This time, he poured into him. Rion whined as he felt the hot fluid fill his insides. It never ceased to amaze him how much of it there was. It completely stuffed him to the brim. Bull pulled out ungentle, letting go of his body allowing him to flop against the table and attempt to catch his breath.

Bull pulled apart his cheeks to get a better look, shoving in a finger to allow the ejaculate to spill from within him. He looked utterly debauched like this. Trembling, weak body laying prostrate on the war table with another’s spend leaking from him and dribbling down his perineum.

“You okay, Kadan?” Bull questioned, rolling Rion over. Rion looked up at him, a smile curling on his lips.

“I enjoyed that,” he admitted, reaching up to pull Bull down for a kiss which he happily melted into. His fingers moved up to brush a lock of dark hair behind his ear and move his lips against his.

It was soft and unexpectedly gentle. Bull rubbed his sore wrists, promising him lotion for it. Rion nodded, pressing another tender kiss to his lips. He gasped embarrassingly as Bull moved to hungrily bite at his neck, suckling on the smooth skin until a red hickey blossomed. He pulled away slightly once his work was done, smirking smugly at his handiwork. The elf huffed as he put his hand over the mark.

“People are going to see that! You’re an ass,” he complained with a little laugh. Bull only chuckled in response, prying his fingers away so he could kiss the possessive mark he made.

“Good. Let them all know how good I make you feel,” Bull replied. Rion settled into his hold. He cupped his cheek, eyes staring down at him with affection. “Never once have I not been proud of you Kadan,”

Rion didn’t want to cry at the stupid notion, wiping his eyes angrily. Bull let him, assuring him that it was okay to feel. He always knew the right things to say. Once he finally calmed down, another flutter of kisses was pressed along his jaw until he reached his lips.

“Now, let’s figure out how we’re going to get you back to your quarters,”

And Rion laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to NSFW image: http://the-tevinter-biscuit.tumblr.com/post/145263307731/full-picture-under-the-cut-more


End file.
